Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic devices may be packaged on a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be integrated onto an electronic system, such as a consumer electronic system. The package may include any number of metallic signal traces or interconnects. The surfaces of these interconnects are often roughened, particularly during aggressive desmearing processes, to ensure relatively good metal seed adhesion of subsequent metal interconnects.